fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cielum Sagas
The Cielum Sagas are a series of books created by Augusta121. The name translates to "The Heavenly Sagas". It is also known as "Ciel Mythos" (Myth of the Skies). Summary The story starts in the region of Fiore, with a 17 year old girl named Aerleumina Con'Elvim, who holds a deeply traumatic and dark past. Currently residing in the nomadic poor village known as Sorenku, she soon finds an enemy that belongs to the a hidden organization. Soon the past catches up to her, and she must go back to the Realm of Universal Crossroads, Raqel'Viana, Earth-Land's twin world, in order to counter an evil threat known as Sanguis Devilam, an evil organisation who's intentions are to awaken an ancient evil and rule the universe with its power, and the only one that seems capable of defeating them is Aerleumina herself. However, Aerleumina was once a Hymmnosen, but now unfairly exiled from her clan, away from Raqel'Viana. Her decision to go to her former home or not depends up to her. She will soon meet Logan, her old friend, and make new friends that will help her on her journey to defeat Sanguis Devilam. Will the ones who exiled Aerleumina learn what they have done wrong? Will Aerleumina go to Raqel'Viana? Or will she ignore the danger that threatens Raqel'Viana and its people? Chapters * Book 1: Ciel Mythos/Cielum Saga: The Knell of Raqel'Viana ** Prologue: The Beginning of the End ** Chapter 1: The Journey and the 1st Chain ** Chapter 2: Sanguis Devilam ** Chapter 3: A Tearful Reunion ** Chapter 4: The 2nd Chain ** Chapter 5: The Viral Commander, Vexio ** Chapter 6: The Paradoxes ** Chapter 7: The 3rd Chain ** Chapter 8: The Final Wall ** Chapter 9: The 4th Chain ** Chapter 10: To Fiore and Beyond (End) * Book 2: Ciel Mythos/Cielum Saga: The Revolution of the Worlds ** Chapter 11: Fiore's Welcoming ** Chapter 12: The Hymmniel Clan ** Chapter 13: The Twin World ** Chapter 14: The Unexpected and the 5th Chain ** Chapter 15: The Salvation ** Chapter 16: Ciela Primordum, The Embodiment of the Heavens ** Chapter 17: Fusion as One ** Chapter 18: First Objective ** Chapter 19: The Awkward Friendly Date ** Chapter 20: The Purrfect Situation (End) * Book 3: Ciel Mythos/Cielum Saga: Raqel'Viana's Desperation ** Chapter 21: The Terrorism ** Chapter 22: The Past's Revival ** Chapter 23: The Revealed Tortures of History ** Chapter 24: Friends now Enemies ** Chapter 25: The Twin's Desperate Pleas ** Chapter 26: The Decision ** Chapter 27: To the Twin ** Chapter 28: Crossing the Gates ** Chapter 29: The Crestfallen Stars ** Chapter 30: To Last Trial * Book 4: Ciel Mythos/Cielum Saga: Raqel'Viana ** Chapter 31: The Twin World, Raqel'Viana ** Chapter 32: Ar Tonelico ** Chapter 33: Passing through the Difficulties ** Chapter 34: The Destruction Captain, Apori ** Chapter 35: Yisdoria and Logan's Past ** Chapter 36: The Advancing Journey * Book 5: